overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Furt
Sir Furt was the tentative name of a former noble of the Baharuth Empire. He was the father of Arche Eeb Rile Furt, Ureirika, and Kuuderika. Appearance Sir Furt was described as having a beautiful face of a nobles and wore well-made clothing that befitted a noble's status.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 In the Anime Sir Furt is a blonde haired man styled with curls at the sides of his head. He also possesses a thin mustache over his lips. Wearing a green jacket and an emerald studded ring on his left ring index finger. Personality Furt appears to maintain a delusional view of noble pride. Despite his loss of status, he continues to maintain the facade he his family has not lost their status. Furt would rather lose money than risk losing his pride as a noble. He erroneously believes that the purchases that he buys, mostly expensive trinkets, are an 'investment' to the family's future to show that they had not given up as nobles. However it's just a display of vanity and his inability to accept reality. Background Sir Furt was a fallen noble after the ascension of Emperor Jircniv to the throne, who stripped away his family's nobility. Even so, he and his wife continued their lavish lifestyle as nobles and fell into debt. Their only source of income was through their eldest daughter Arche, who was forced to become a worker, desperately taking up jobs after jobs to repay her family's debt. It was then she joined Foresight led by Hekkeran Termite to take on more co-op missions. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Arche later returned home she found that her father had once again spent her hard earned money to by an art piece. She scolded her father for wasting money as if they were still nobles. He became furious at her tone and reminding him of the hard truth. He wrongly believed that his purchases were 'necessary' expenses. His daughter seeing no use to reason with him stated that she would no longer be sending money to them and will be taking her sisters with her. Angered at her defiance and disrespect, the older Furt was cowed into speechlessness by Arche's intense stare.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Sir Furt was last seen arranging receiving another loan, probably his last, by a money lender. When inquired about the whereabouts of his daughter, Furt replied that he couldn't care less, stating that she was ungrateful, just because she earned a little money. He stated the next time he saw her he would teach her what being an aristocrat was about.Overlord Volume 07 Epilogue Maruyama stated on his website that, after the money lender liquidized the family's assets, Sir Furt resorted to selling both of his younger daugthers, Kuuderika and Ureirika, into slavery to pay off his depts. Abilities and Powers Once a noble, Furt and lost all influence though continues to keep the image of a noble even at the risk of falling into financial debt. Relationships Madame Furt Furt's wife appears to have the same views and enables his behavior of falling into more debt. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Despite Arche being the main bread provider in the family, he shows no appreciation to her efforts and continues to spend her hard earned money. Guiltiness he flaunted the wealth on luxury items to her disdain. Arche being the one that's keeping in check with reality and the situation tries to remind him of the family's state, but Furt refuses to listen or accept he is no longer a noble. Kuuderika & Ureirika Kuuderika and Ureirika are Sir Furt's youngest daughters. Despite being family, however, he was willing to sell both of them into slavery to pay of his depts after his assets were liquidized. James James is the Furt Family butler, and has served them for many years. However even he is unable to control his master's excessive spending and putting the house under more debt. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix The man responsible for his fall from grace, Furt holds nothing but hatred for him. Furt believes that once the emperor is dead that the Furts will be able to regain their former status. Trivia * Even the moneylender found Furt to be despicable due to his inconsiderate behavior towards his hard-working daughter.Overlord First Half Chapter 59: Invaders Part 7 * The scene in which Sir Fut meets with the money lender is never shown in the Anime. * In the Anime Overlord II III Complete Art Book, it shows Furt having his ring on right hand rather than his left hand as in the Anime. Quotes * (On Jean Sharlu's Glasswork): "As aristocrats, if we can't even purchase things like this, we'll become the laughingstock of everyone." * (To Arche): "As long as that piece of shit upstart dies, our family can instantly gain back its status! Members of our family have been nobles of the Empire for over a hundred years. It is absolutely unforgivable to end our line. This is an investment for our revival! Also, this display of power is to show that fool that we haven't given up!" * (About Arche): "Honestly! It’s about time to let her understand her insolence! I need to teach her what being an aristocrat is all about!" References }} Gallery Anime= Navigation pl:Pan Furt Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Furt Family Category:Baharuth Empire